


Редкое удовольствие

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Submission, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "A Rare Treat" автора Musyc.Нарцисса знает, как унять тревоги своего мужа.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Редкое удовольствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rare Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502335) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



> Девочкам из чата StilleChilling, разделяющим мое помешательство на Люциусе. Спасибо за поддержку!
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.
> 
> Фанфик чистое PWP с элементами доминирования-подчинения.  
> Захотелось перевести, потому что тут описано правильное, по моему личному мнению, БДСМ: без насилия, за которое его часто принимают.

Люциус должен вернуться из Министерства с минуты на минуту. Нарцисса проводит по своим длинным волосам изящной щеткой с костяной ручкой, удовлетворенно прикрыв глаза оттого, что светлые пряди разглаживаются и ложатся мягкими ровными волнами. Она расчесывает волосы в ожидании мужа и гадает, в каком настроении он придет: гордый собой, взбудораженный, разъяренный или жизнерадостный.

Дверь спальни открывается. Нарцисса смотрит через зеркало на туалетном столике, как Люциус проносится по комнате, швырнув мантию на обитое бархатом кресло у окна и сбросив одежду, которая ворохом остается лежать у двери в ванную. Нарцисса поднимает бровь, когда хлопает дверь, а услышав приглушенные ругательства, молчаливо и понимающе кивает. Значит, он на взводе. И она знает, как с этим справиться.

Нарцисса с тихим стуком кладет щетку и откидывает волосы за плечи. Наклонившись поближе к зеркалу, она изучает кожу под глазами, осторожно ощупывает шею под подбородком и проводит пальцами ниже до ключиц. Тихонько напевая себе под нос, она перебирает стеклянные бутылочки и флакончики на туалетном столике, одни отодвигая в сторону, а другие открывая, чтобы понюхать. Наконец она выбирает духи с густым ароматом мускуса и ветивера и наносит пипеткой на точки, где бьется пульс: на шею, за ушами и на запястья. Расстегнув халат, она проводит пипеткой между грудями и под ними, под коленями и под косточками на лодыжках. Задумавшись на мгновение о том, чтобы нанести тяжелый парфюм на бедра и аккуратно подстриженный лобок, она качает головой и возвращает пробку во флакон. Там Люциус предпочитает ее собственный аромат.

Нарцисса раздевается, аккуратно складывая халат и неглиже и убирая их в сторону. Из потайного отделения в ящике туалетного столика она достает набор украшений с изумрудами и ониксами, изготовленный одним из лучших ювелиров Парижа специально для нее. Она застегивает браслеты на запястьях, колье-чокер на шее и прикрепляет три длинных серебряных цепочки изящного плетения к небольшим крючкам на колье.

Когда Люциус выходит из ванной с распущенными волосами и в расстегнутой рубашке, Нарцисса стоит на коленях в центре спальни, скрестив лодыжки и положив руки на сомкнутые бедра. Подняв подбородок, она смотрит в его серые глаза, и легкий удовлетворенный трепет охватывает ее, когда она замечает, как расширяются его зрачки. 

– Цисса, – говорит Люциус слегка осипшим голосом, в котором лишь она может расслышать дрожь. – Что это такое?

– Награда после долгого и трудного дня, – отвечает Нарцисса. Она делает глубокий вдох, намеренно приподнимая грудь так, чтобы три серебряные цепочки качнулись между грудями. – Для моего лорда, – она берет цепочки и протягивает ему. – И моего господина.

Люциус резко втягивает воздух, стукнув руками по бедрам. Он делает шаг вперед, берет концы цепочек и проводит большим пальцем по застежкам в виде изогнутых змеек. 

– Ты нечасто предлагаешь подобное.

– Если баловать себя каждый день, это становится обыденностью, – говорит она с ласковой улыбкой. – Лучше страстно желать того, что получаешь редко, чем устать от повседневного.

Люциус удивленно усмехается, и его глаза темнеют еще больше. 

– Верно. Я и впрямь страстно желаю то, что так редко получаю от своей жены.

– Значит, ты можешь получить это прямо сейчас, – отвечает Нарцисса. Она складывает ладони вместе и поднимает их, поблескивая изумрудными браслетами. 

Люциус прикрепляет цепочки к ее запястьям, змейки цепляются клыками за петли на браслетах.

– За спину, – говорит он.

Нарцисса перекидывает цепочки через плечи и складывает руки на пояснице. Она может двигаться, если нужно, но ей нельзя касаться Люциуса. Она выпрямляется и сжимает ноги, чтобы усилить легкую пульсацию между бедрами.

Люциус держит оставшуюся цепочку – длинный и элегантный поводок. Медленно он расстегивает рубашку одной рукой, открывая полоску бледной кожи на груди, навевающую мысли о мраморной статуе, мелькнувшей за шелковой драпировкой. Опустив руку ниже, он расстегивает брюки. 

Нарцисса машинально открывает рот, запрокидывая голову и слегка высовывая язык в предвкушении. Люциус смеется, и этот низкий и раскатистый звук, кажется, заполняет всю комнату. 

– Ах, Цисса, – говорит он, – ты всегда открывала рот только по делу, уже когда была старостой. 

Он накручивает цепочку на кулак и делает шаг вперед, чтобы провести головкой члена по ее языку. И замирает всего на пару секунд, чтобы Нарцисса смогла изменить угол наклона головы и сместить язык. Когда она поднимает на него взгляд и моргает, он зарывается рукой в густую гриву ее волос и толкается внутрь. 

Люциус берет ее в рот, скользя по языку почти до самого горла. От каждого толчка она тихонько всхлипывает, и этот звук, в котором слышится желание, лишь подстегивает его. Он обхватывает ее голову и полностью вжимает в себя, жесткие волоски, растущие вокруг члена, щекочут ее нос и щеки. Нарцисса закрывает глаза, ее стон заглушен его большим членом во рту. Люциус удерживает ее на месте, и она судорожно работает языком, лаская толстую венку на нижней стороне ствола. Затем он ослабляет хватку, а потом снова вгоняет член внутрь.

Нарцисса прислушивается к тихому рычанию, которое Люциус издает с каждым толчком. Его оргазм уже близок, и становится все ближе, и она открывает глаза, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Он отстраняется от нее.

Нарцисса застывает, не закрывая рот.

У Люциуса дикий, требовательный взгляд, распущенные волосы беспорядочно рассыпались, горло и грудь покрыты красными пятнами. Он тянет за цепочку, дергая Нарциссу вперед, и та едва успевает выставить перед собой руки. Приземлившись на четвереньки, она смотрит на толстый ковер. 

В тот же миг Люциус опускается позади нее, вздергивает ее бедра вверх и раздвигает коленом ноги. Нарцисса раскрывается перед ним, раскрывается даже больше, чем подразумевает его молчаливый приказ. Она знает, что уже мокрая для него, и ее бедра влажно блестят.

Люциус стонет и ругается себе под нос.

– Не двигайся, – говорит он.

Схватив ее за ягодицы, он вжимает большой палец между ними, сильно надавливая на узкое колечко ануса. Глаза Нарциссы расширяются. 

– Люциус, – все, что успевает сказать она, прежде чем колье затягивается туже.

Люциус дергает за поводок, заставляя ее приподнять и откинуть голову назад. 

– Нет, – приказывает он, когда она переставляет руки. – _Не_ двигайся.

Она замирает, дрожа из-за того, что приходится держать спину прогнутой, и цепляется пальцами за роскошный ковер, скребя ногтями по ворсу. Поза неудобная, почти болезненная, но несмотря на это, она уже на грани оргазма. Его требовательность, его приказы – в любое другое время она прокляла бы Люциуса за подобное, но здесь и сейчас она жаждет этого. Ей _нужно_ это так же сильно, как и ему.

Люциус просовывает руку ей между ног, проводя пальцами по сочащейся из влагалища влаге. Вернувшись к сморщенному отверстию, он смазывает его. 

– Люциус, – снова говорит Нарцисса, повысив голос. 

– Ты моя, – отвечает он, смещаясь позади нее и становясь коленями между ее икрами. – Моя, – повторяет он, и головка члена касается ее задницы. Он тянет за цепочку и склоняется над Нарциссой, одной рукой обхватывая ее горло. Прикусив ее ухо, он подается членом вперед и настойчиво надавливает.

Нарцисса делает как можно более глубокий вдох, расслабляя мышцы, приказывая себе открыться ему и мысленно умоляя его взять ее. Она цепляется ногтями за ковер, прикладывая все силы, чтобы не податься назад и не насадиться на всю его длину. 

– Лю… – пытается сказать она, но захлебывается этим единственным слогом. Ее отверстие растягивается, медленно раскрываясь для него, словно распускающийся цветок. Но Люциус все еще – _пока что_ – сдерживается.

Он снова кусает ее за ухо и стонет ей в волосы. 

– Нарцисса, – рычит он, ослабляя хватку на ее горле. – Умоляй.

Она просит, умоляет, перебирая руками по ковру и подвывая. Люциус врезается в нее, одним толчком раскрывая ее отверстие и полностью заполняя его членом. Кажется, Нарцисса что-то говорит, но смысл собственных слов ускользает от нее. Выкрики его имени, мольбы о большем, просьбы – всё сливается в водоворот звуков, и самые грязные словечки, вульгарные, непристойные, настойчивые, срываются с ее припухших губ. Ее глаза наполняются слезами отчаяния, растянутая задница горит, а влагалище истекает смазкой, желая удовлетворения. 

Нарцисса лепечет мольбы, но Люциус неумолим, он врезается в нее так, что она чувствует, как на бледной коже проявляются синяки. Следы его бедер на ягодицах, отпечатки его рук на талии – он оставляет у нее на коже свое клеймо.

Ритм его толчков сбивается, становится рваным, и мольбы Нарциссы звучат все громче, она кричит, пока горло не начинает саднить. Люциус тянется рукой вниз, под нее, и его пальцы нащупывают клитор. Он трет его сильно, безыскусно, почти до боли. Снова врезавшись внутрь, он жестко щиплет клитор и приказывает:

– Цисса. _Кончай._

Она покоряется ему. 

Она кричит под ним, и ее руки подкашиваются. Она падает и упирается щекой в ковер. Закрыв глаза, она кричит от облегчения и завывает от удовольствия, пока Люциус устремляется навстречу собственной кульминации. Он выходит из ее задницы и приподнимается на коленях, дроча член и разбрызгивая свое семя по ее спине. Каждая капля кажется льдинкой на разгоряченной коже, и Нарцисса бьется в агонии наслаждения.

Люциус тяжело падает рядом с ней, и бутылочки на туалетном столике звякают. Он берет ее за руку, и несколько минут они неподвижно лежат на ковре, не говоря ни слова, лишь прерывисто дыша.

Люциус шевелится первым, придвигаясь к ней ближе и убирая волосы с ее лица.

– Цисс, – бормочет он, склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать уголок ее глаза. 

В его голосе звучит забота, резкости больше нет, и в послеоргазменной неге Нарцисса снова будто бы слышит того легкомысленного юношу, каким он был когда-то. 

– Цисса. Все хорошо? Ты в порядке?

Она не открывает глаза, но находит в себе силы улыбнуться ему. Ее натруженные мышцы отдаются болью, когда она перекатывается на бок, прижимаясь спиной к его груди и переплетая ноги с его ногами. Она подкладывает руку под голову, и цепочки звенят от ее движений. 

– Все хорошо, – шепчет она: ее голос сорван. – Даже лучше, чем хорошо, любимый. Мне не стоит садиться пару дней.

– А, – отвечает Люциус. – Значит, я все правильно сделал.

Нарцисса смеется. 

– Ну конечно. Я не ожидала такого, дорогой, но это было довольно волнующе. Мне показалось, тебе понравилось.

Зарывшись в ее волосы и поцеловав ее шею сзади, он тихо говорит:

– Мне и впрямь нравится отдавать тебе приказы и то, что ты подчиняешься. Но конечно, изредка, чтобы побаловать меня. Знаешь, ты права. Гораздо приятнее, если такое происходит нечасто. Когда ты вот так покоряешься мне, кровь начинает бурлить в жилах.

– О да, – удовлетворенно мурлычет Нарцисса. – Кровь и впрямь бурлит. 

Протянув руку, она переплетает свои пальцы с его, прижимает руку Люциуса к сердцу и слушает его дыхание. Она раздумывает, стоит ли спросить его, позабыл ли он о своей досаде, но решает пока оставить эту тему. Он расслабился, она насытилась. На полу в объятиях мужа все кажется прекрасным.


End file.
